


For the First Time

by Plastic_Mind



Category: The Following
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there is nothing to say than the truth.<br/>Post 2x09.</p>
<p>
  <b>Major Season 2 spoiler!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> _Not a native speaker. Feel free to correct._

"Why not," says Ryan. "What's wrong with _us_?"

And there is nothing to say than the truth.

"Cause Claire is alive," answers Mike. "And even this much, I may have never told you."

He hates how his voice sounds. Firm and aware of anything that Ryan may say. Or may not... Before he leaves.

But the only thing Ryan says is, "Ok... Good."

And this is the first time since long ago that Ryan does something for himself. Or for the _both of them_. Ryan doesn't know.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

And Mike is somehow speechless. Cause for the first time since his visit to see Claire being alive, he can breath fully.


End file.
